The Witch and the Dwarf
by Pottertwins934
Summary: After the Final Battle Dyanne Potter found herself in Middle Earth where she met her other half and joined him on his journey to his homeland. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing except Bill, Charlie and the Twins, Hermione Bashing
1. Prologue

Once everyone thought the final battle had ended due to Voldemort disappearing in a explosion of ash, our 25 year old saviour by the name of Dyanne Lillian Potter turned to the crowd that had formed behind her. When scanning the crowd her eyes landed on someone she didn't expect to be within the crowd. She glared at this figure in the crowd that was slowly making its way towards her.

She thought to herself, 'What is Albus Dumbledore doing here, and why is he alive?'

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she thought this could be someone using polyjuice potion. She suddenly had a strange feeling growing inside her, to the shock of the crowd where there heroin once stood there had been a flash of light and she had vanished from the wizarding world.

This caused Dumbledore to panic as she would most likely meet his older brother.

Dyanne Potter on the other hand appeared in Bilbo Baggins hobbit hole behind Gandalf.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Stranger

Dyanne Potter had appeared in Bilbo Baggins hobbit hole behind Gandalf but in front of the company.

The Bright Light that she appeared in caused the company and Bilbo to look at her, in shock. One of the Dwarves by the name of Ori stood up and shouted, "Who are you?!"

Dori said, "Don't be so rude, Ori."

Gandalf was shocked by Ori's question so he said, "What are you on about?"

Kili decided to end Gandalf's suffering by pointing behind him and saying, "A lady has just appeared behind you." Once Kili said this Gandalf turned and made eye contact with the Mysterious lady before she fainted.

From the moment the mysterious lady appeared Thorin had been quiet and still as his heart knew that she was the one but his head was conflicted.

When the mysterious lady had fainted Gandalf kneeled beside her to make sure she was alright and was also curious as to why he could feel his younger brothers magic on her. Once he knew she was ok he picked her up and turned to Bilbo but before he could say anything, Bilbo said, "Follow me we will put her in one of the guest bedrooms."

When Gandalf followed Bilbo out he did not notice that all the dwarves had followed him to get a better look at the mysterious girl.

When Gandalf arrived in the guest room he walked to the bed and laid the Mysterious girl on the bed. Once he had laid her down and step back everyone could see her appearance and what she was wearing.

Thorin on the other hand was scanning her with his eyes starting at the head and ending at her feet taking in every detail about her appearance and what she was wearing.

Her appearance starting at the head. She has long thick Auburn hair that fell in neat delicate waves. Her facial features delicate but Angelic. Her chest was big but modest at a size D. She as a slim waist, moderate size hips and legs that seemed to go on forever. The dress she was wearing was a deep emerald green in colour. The top of the dress had triangle sleeves that went behind her neck, and tapered halfway down her chest. It hugged her figure down to her hips. From there it tapered out a bit and fell down to her hips. From there it tapered out a bit and fell flowingly to her feet. There was a design of swirls and diamonds that started at the bottom but faded as it went up the dress. She had black ballerina shoes with silver lining at the top. She was wearing a necklace that was on a silver chain and was a small diamond that seemed to glow in a white light. This necklace was given to her by her mother when she was just a baby.

Taking all of her features in caused Thorin's blood to decided it was high time to travel south. Kili noticed this little bit of trouble brewing in his uncles pants, he moved close enough so only Thorin could hear him and said in a whisper, "Uh, Thorin." Thorin turns to Kili and Kili pointed down, upon this Thorin looked down and noticed why Kili was pointing down. Thorin decided that to deal with this issue would be to turn to the wall to get control of himself again.

While Thorin was trying to gain control of himself the Lady on the bed began to stir. While the Lady was waking up Dori noticed that Thorin was staring at the wall instead of the Lady, so he got Thorin's attention and said, "The Lady is waking."

Thorin turned his attention back to the Lady as her eyes were opening and became entranced by the brilliant shade of emerald green he had ever seen. Just as he was staring into her emerald eyes, he did not notice her hand quickly moving to his throat. Once she had clamped her hand around his throat and pushed him to the wall with his feet dangling just above the ground, she started speaking in a language he did not recognize.

Although Gandalf recognize the Parseltongue he did not understand what she was saying. It was at this point that he realized that she was his younger brothers weapon of war.

Gandalf decided to try and defuse the situation by saying, "Dyanne he is not going to hurt you." With this Dyanne turned to face Gandalf with her hand still around Thorin's throat and with a glare she said, "How can I trust what you are saying."

Gandalf realized what she meant so he said, "I am nothing like my younger brother, you can trust me and I will never betray that trust. As I don't enjoy manipulating people for my own personal gain."

Ori turned to Dori confused and whispered so only he could hear, "Gandalf has a brother?" Doris replied, "It would seem so."

Dyanne glared at Gandalf before her face softened and returned to normal, she then let go of Thorin's throat which caused him to fall to the ground. Once she let go she walked casually over to Gandalf with all the dwarves plus Bilbo backing away slowly.

Once she reached Gandalf, Gandalf gave her a nod before leading her back to the dining room with Bilbo and the other Dwarfs trailing behind them.


End file.
